sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Biggs
|birth_place = |birth_name = Jason Matthew Biggs |occupation = Actor, comedian |years_active = 1991–present |nationality = American |spouse = |children = 2 }} Jason Matthew Biggs (born May 12, 1978) is an American actor and comedian best known for his roles as Jim Levenstein in the American Pie comedy film series, and Larry Bloom in the Netflix original series Orange Is the New Black. He also starred in Loser and Saving Silverman. Biggs initially gained recognition from his role in the soap opera As the World Turns, for which he was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series in 1995. Early life Biggs was born in the Pompton Plains section of Pequannock Township, New Jersey. His mother, Angela (née Zocco), is a nurse, and his father, Gary Louis Biggs, is a shipping company manager."Jason Biggs Biography (1978–)". Film Reference. Retrieved January 24, 2015Kevin Pollak interview: KPCS Jason Biggs #145. kevinpollakschatshow. YouTube. (32 minute mark)"Assunta "Susan" (Furno) BIGGS". NorthJersey.com. July 11, 2010 Biggs' father is of English and Italian descent and Biggs' mother is of Sicilian descent. His last name is derived from his English ancestry. He was raised Roman Catholic.Pfefferman, Naomi (August 9, 2001). "A Nice Not-Jewish Boy". The Jewish Journal of Greater Los Angeles. He grew up in Hasbrouck Heights and attended Hasbrouck Heights High School,McKinley, Jesse. "THEATER; Bye, Bye 'American Pie'; Mrs. Robinson Is Calling", The New York Times, March 31, 2002. Accessed March 3, 2008. "Unlike that character, Mr. Biggs was proving to be a pretty normal teenager, playing high school tennis and holding a series of menial jobs (flower delivery boy, sandwich maker, guitarist in think big, food and beverage manager at the Sherman theatre, kitchen staff at a hospital). In 1996, he graduated from Hasbrouck Heights High School and started at New York University, where he enrolled in the College of Arts and Sciences.""Jason Biggs is Hot". TeenHollywood.com, October 13, 2000 where he achieved success in tennis. Biggs attended Montclair State University for three weeks before dropping out. Career in September 2006]] Biggs began acting at the age of five. In 1991, he made his television debut in the short lived FOX series Drexell's Class. In 1988, he received his Screen Actors Guild card for appearing in a TV commercial for Pathmark. He later recalled in a 2015 interview in TV Guide, "I remember I had to eat a doughnut in one of the shots. Over and over again. Awesome."Moynihan, Rob (January 19, 2015). "How I Got My SAG-AFTRA Card", TV Guide. p. 8 When Biggs was 12, he starred in a one-off HBO special, The Fotis Sevastakis Story, but due to licensing arguments, it was never aired. That same year, Biggs debuted on Broadway in Conversations with My Father with Judd Hirsch.Biggs, Jason (August 1, 2012). "Jason Biggs on Judd Hirsch in 'Conversations With My Father'". Backstage. He then starred in the daytime soap opera, As the World Turns, for which he was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Best Younger Actor. Biggs attended New York University briefly from 1996–1997, but soon afterwards, he returned to pursue acting. And so he would be seen again in another short lived television series, 1997's Camp Stories. He then starred in American Pie, which went on to become an international hit that has spawned three sequels (also starring Biggs) and four spinoffs (that did not star Biggs). After that, Biggs accepted starring roles in movies such as Loser in 2000, and others. In 2001, Biggs starred in the comedy Saving Silverman. He appeared in the 2002 Broadway production of The Graduate as Benjamin Braddock alongside Kathleen Turner and Alicia Silverstone. In 2003, Biggs appeared as Jerry Falk in the Woody Allen romantic comedy Anything Else. In the 2004–2005 season Biggs portrayed an Orthodox Jew in Daniel Goldfarb's comedy, Modern Orthodox, staged at Dodger Stages theater in New York City. In 2006, Biggs was seen in the MTV reality show Blowin' Up with Jamie Kennedy and Stu Stone which led to his participation in a hip-hop recording with Bay Area rapper E-40. Biggs returned to the stage in the fall of 2008 in Howard Korder's Boys' Life at New York City's Second Stage Theatre. Biggs has appeared in several other films, including Texas Rangers and Over Her Dead Body. In 2010, Biggs made his literary debut by contributing "Scratch-and-Sniff," a poem about growing up in New Jersey, to the anthology What's Your Exit? A Literary Detour through New Jersey (Word Riot Press, 2010), alongside writers such as Joyce Carol Oates, Tom Perrotta, Robert Pinsky, Gerald Stern, and J. Robert Lennon. In 2012, he contributed to the anthology, Oy! Only Six? Why Not More: Six-Word Memoirs on Jewish Life. His contribution, "This is a Roman nose, OK?", was both ironic and prescient: Biggs is not Jewish and the editor of the anthology is Larry Smith, creator of Six-Word Memoirs, who a year later would be the basis for Bigg's Orange Is the New Black character Larry Bloom. He departed the series in February 2015 after two seasons. '' premiere in Sydney, Australia]] Biggs reprised his role as Jim Levenstein in ''American Reunion, which was released on April 6, 2012. In the summer of 2012, Biggs took a job voicing Leonardo on Nickelodeon in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He left the series during its second season and was temporarily replaced by Dominic Catrambone. Seth Green permanently took over the role from Biggs beginning in season 3. Biggs also plays the cowbell in the supergroup Yukon Kornelius."Picture Show: Yukon Kornelius w/ Al Schnier, Sebastian Bach, Dee Snider, Jason Biggs, Warren DeMartini & More @ FestEVOL 2013". Hidden Track. March 22, 2013. In was announced in September 2014 that Biggs would star on Broadway in ''The Heidi Chronicles. The play opened on March 19. In December 2014, The Hollywood Reporter announced Biggs was cast to star in the comedy Amateur Night. Biggs plays a well-meaning expectant father who unwittingly accepts a job chauffeuring prostitutes (Janet Montgomery, Ashley Tisdale) around Los Angeles. Jenny Mollen, who is Biggs' wife in real life, appears as his wife in the film. Personal life Biggs is sometimes cast as an explicitly or implicitly Jewish character, as he was in American Pie, Saving Silverman, Anything Else, ''and ''Orange is the New Black despite not being Jewish himself. His wife is also Jewish. In January 2008, he became engaged to his My Best Friend's Girl co-star, actress Jenny Mollen; they married on April 23, 2008."Jason Biggs: Bio". BuddyTV. Retrieved January 24, 2015. They have a son, Sid, who was born on February 15, 2014. Their second son, Lazlo Biggs, was born on October 2, 2017. https://www.instagram.com/p/BZ333oDgjtp/?hl=en&taken-by=jennyandteets2 Biggs made headlines after writing offensive jokes about Ann Romney and Janna Ryan on his Twitter account during the 2012 Republican National Convention.Couch, Aaron (September 5, 2012). "Nickelodeon Apologizes for Jason Biggs' 'Vulgar' RNC Tweets". The Hollywood Reporter In March 2014, Biggs caused controversy when joking about the missing Malaysia Airlines Flight 370.Selby, Jenn (March 11, 2014). "Jason Biggs criticised for Malaysian Airlines flight MH370 joke made days after aircraft carrying 239 reported missing". The Independent Four months later, Biggs again generated controversy when he joked about Malaysia Airlines Flight 17.Sieczkowski, Cavan (July 17, 2014). "Jason Biggs Tweets Malaysia Airlines Joke After Crash". The Huffington Post. He also drew criticism in May 2014 when he mocked the death of The Bachelorette contestant Eric Hill.Marcus, Stephanie (May 20, 2014). "Jason Biggs Mocks Dead 'Bachelorette' Contestant Eric Hill". The Huffington Post''Malec, Brett (May 20, 2014). "Jason Biggs Mocks Dead Bachelorette Contestant Eric Hill: See His Controversial Tweets". ''E! Online Filmography References External links * * * }} Category:1978 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Sicilian descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male soap opera actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Montclair State University alumni Category:People from Hasbrouck Heights, New Jersey Category:People from Pequannock Township, New Jersey